Kazuya vs Fortune
by MovieVillain
Summary: If there is one who can beat Cure Fortune, it's Kazuya Mishima.
1. Chapter 1

It's a bright morning at the stadium, a ceremony for a battle has taken place. It's between the new head of G-Corporation, Kazuya Mishima, and loner Precure, Cure Fortune.

For this day, he is wearing his purple business suit, and approaches his opponent from behind as they walked back to their seats after their speeches.

"Cure Fortune, it's good to see you participating in our battle. I got to say, you're quite serious-looking and you got quite an aura that makes you win a few friends over. You also got a strong sense of justice."

_How does he know this much about me?_ the Precure thinks with suspicion.

The two were sitting next to each other while waiting for the announcement to end.

"You have quite the fighting ability, and because of this, you always fight by yourself and not teaming with those three Precure that you saw on the news. I saw you lost against Phantom when you're by yourself," Kazuya started to taunt the Precure more of her personality, making her go uneasy on how much he knows about her. Nevertheless, she keeps a straight face. "I'm impressed by your fighting skills and your sense of justice. If you promise you won't tell anyone about this, I have important information I wanted to share with you at this moment."

_Where is this coming from? And how did he know about this? Now, I'm wondering what is he going to tell me,_ Fortune has a lot of questions in her mind, but has decided to respond to the request. "I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

After a few seconds of pausing, Kazuya faces her and said his little secret while keeping his grin intact.

"Cure Fortune, I know you it's you, Iona."

Hearing this message just made her look uneasy. Her muscles look tense and feeling a chill running down her spine. Her breathing stops completely as a clock is ticking on her head.

_What? There's no way! How could Kazuya know it's me? I thought he was strange, but this is too extreme,_ she could feel herself wanting to react to this message, but tries not to by taking a deep breath. _No, stay calm. Don't act surprised. This is exactly what Kazuya wanted me to react. If I'm not mistaken... _

Fortune looks at the backstage to see Cure Lovely, Princess, and Honey are there to see her with Kazuya.

_Kazuya has bought those three with him. He must be taking advantage of my trait that I can do anything by myself and won't team up with other Precure like them!  
_

"Well, Kazuya, that's very thoughtful of you to know it's me," she spoke calmly to avoid letting the man see her intense paranoia.

"Thank you for saying that," Kazuya replied back and could see she's really paranoid about letting him know her true identity. "It's good to see you again after all these years, Iona."

"T-Thank you, Kazuya."

In fact, the two go way back when he was the head of Mishima Zaibatsu after dropping his father, Heihachi, into the same ravine that he dropped him as a boy. This was also the place where he made a deal with Devil for the Devil Gene inside him. As of now, he conquered Devil, and even has control of himself when his body transformed into the creature he made a deal with.

Kazuya Mishima and Iona Hikawa met at a party where he talked with her parents about his business. Along the way, he saw her, who was a little kid at that time, and her older sister who was a teenager at the time. Iona feels a chill running down her spine when Kazuya made a sinister grin to his face.

This is one historical moment they could never forget with each other.

"This is not good! If he knows about who you are, then he's gonna tell those three about this!" Glasan, her fairy partner, is in fear of the message as well.

_That is what I'm worried about him, Glasan,_ Fortune continued to proceed to her thoughts until the ceremony is finished. _I can't do anything to him at the moment! If he has met Lovely, Princess, and Honey, it probably means he told them that I'm Iona. What now? If I were to attack him after he told me that he knew who I was, it would only confirm their suspicions, as I'm keeping my true identity a secret to them, especially Cure Princess. With Kazuya around, do they suspect who I am? Even so, I don't see why he would tell me about who I really am. Just calm. Don't let him and Precure see that I'm in distress here. It would be better if I just clear my mind._

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone goes outside, especially Cure Fortune, who looks stressed deep inside from Kazuya saying that he knows her true identity as Iona Hikawa.

"This is bad. Kazuya knows who you are, so is he going to tell Cure Lovely or Cure Princess about this?" Glasan asked with fear on her face.

"Hey, Fortune!" Kazuya exclaimed as the two turn their attention to him as he is about to leave with a limo driven by Anna Williams. "It's good to see you in the ceremony. We fight in battle tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I get that," was the Precure's reply, trying to remain herself calm around him. "Oh, and Kazuya..."

"Hmm?" the man almost got in to his limo if he wasn't called by the last minute.

"Don't trust Cure Princess too much, or else, a giant disaster will fall upon you," was she said. This puts Cure Princess unease as she hids behind Cure Lovely and Cure Honey.

Kazuya turns to the blue Precure before turning to Fortune afterwards. Thinking of this for a few seconds with a firm looked, but then changed his expression into laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

It looks like he hasn't taken her warning seriously. In fact, he doesn't believe in it like how Megumi, in her Cure form, hasn't bought it in.

"Like I will believe something like that. In fact, the real disaster I see around here is _you_," was his statement after finishing his laughter. "Well, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow for the match."

As he went to his limo, Cure Fortune looked emotionless, but deep inside, she looks worried.

* * *

Going back home as Iona, she went back home and sat down on her desk by her bedroom. She looks tense at the moment.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Glasan asked in concern.

Iona is about to be stressed out by the events as she puts her hands to her head.

"Dammit! He got me!" she yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" her fairy partner asked.

"Damn Kazuya! I never been so humiliated in all my life!" Iona slammed her hands to her desk in frustration.

"Why can't you just make an attack on him after you met him in that coliseum?"

"Well, what good is doing that if it's just a trap? If I started attack him before the match, that would be like announcing to Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, and Cure Honey that I am Cure Fortune! I don't want anyone to know of my double life, especially Princess! I want nothing more than to punch that smug off his face, but if I do, it's like asking to get caught. And to think he's got the nerve to say that I'm the real disaster, not her. If that's the case, then I'll show him I don't need anyone! I can do everything by myself!"


	2. Chapter 2

At the next morning, Kazuya, who is seen wearing his white martial arts with red fingerless gloves and foot pads, walked into the stage with Cure Fortune ready to fight him. The two put up quite the fighting stance.

Get ready.

Fight!

The two charge at each other with their first punch blocked by each other, but Kazuya uses the opportunity to use Rising Uppercut to knock her down to the ground. Getting up, she would try to make another punch, but he blocked it again.

This time...

"Fortune Starburst!" Fortune exclaimed as a wave from her hand being blocked sends a beam, hitting Kazuya to the bars.

Despite the injury, Kazuya gets up with his smirk remain intact.

"Hmm, not bad... for a disaster."

Hearing the last word regarding her made the aloof Precure looking angry that she considered using brute strength. Charging at him, she tried to punch from left to right, but Kazuya dodges them and blocks one to his left. Next, he sends a kick to her left cheek and to the right cheek, sending direct damage to her head.

"I never thought Kazuya is such a great fighter," Cure Lovely is watching this from a seat on the middle side.

"I'd agree with you on that," Cure Honey agreed while sitting next to her, then she turned to Cure Princess. "So, who do you think will win?"

However, Princess is in fear as she can't decide on who will win.

Back to the fight, Cure Fortune is feeling tired with her keeping herself in pieces, but Kazuya remains calm more than ever.

"You are such a loser when you fight alone," he taunted.

"I! Don't! Need! Anyone! Else!" the former looks frustrated as she tried to make punches but he dodges them easily even if it looks fast.

"Why? Is it because you have a grudge on a Precure who can't make progress?"

It would seem that Kazuya is referring to Cure Princess herself.

"Am I distracting you somehow? Making you lose focus, messing up your concentration, getting into nerves? I know you hate to lose."

Cure Fortune screamed as she is about to land a punch to his face, but Kazuya blocks it again and throws her to the side.

"It's time to end this," the latter said as he approaches her and punches her numerous times in the chest and then to her face. After a few seconds, she's all knocked down to the ground.

Kazuya Mishima wins.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement," he approaches the fallen Precure and grabs her to her head. "Time to reveal who is this aloof Precure. It's..."

A flash of light appeared to her and it's down, revealing her true identity.

"No, it couldn't be..." Cure Lovely looks shocked as her other two Precure friends and fairy mascot, Ribbon.

Cure Fortune is really Iona Hikawa and her secret is out, damaging her pride of fighting only by herself.

"Say hello to the camera, Iona," Kazuya said with an evil smile before throwing her down to the ground and leaving her there.

To him, it's the best day of his life to prove to the loner Precure that there will be someone whom she can't beat against.


End file.
